goatcityfandomcom-20200216-history
Talk:Campgrounds
Fasha's break Fasha soo... I guess I need to relax here for a week *starts putting up hamock and lies down on it while swinging* WHEEEEEEEEEEEEEE *growling is heard from the woods* Fasha o_o Meep -*.....silence* Fasha I need to get out of here *Tries putting hammock down* ....: *Banjo is heard playing, and someone whistles* Water Princess: Hello! *walks through the woods and sees Fasha packing* Hey Fasha, why are you going? This is a great place to settle down... Fasha There was a huge growl and some random banjo sound is heard. Water Princess: '''Hmm... welp that doesn't mean an unknown growl and a banjo should keep you from having fun, look I will camp out with you for the weekend ok... Fasha Okay *puts hammock and tent back up* '''Water Princess: *blows up blow up house* I am tired... *sits down on bench* Fasha Yeah I know *starts lying down on hammock* Water Princess: 'Hey Fash-Fash you wanna sleep in my blow up house? Fasha YAY BLOW-UP HOUSE! *runs strait into blow-up house* '''Water Princess: '''Haha *points Fasha to guest room* you can have the guest room... Fasha YAY *runs into room* wait because this is in the forest doesn' it mean the branches would pop it '''Water Princess: '''Nope... only like a REALLY SHARP branch, or a huge tree... so kinda indestructible. Fasha Oh, Ok. Also because its inflatable doesn't that mean I can bounce on it. '''Water Princess: '*bounces* Well... yeah I guess. Fasha *Starts bouncing* WHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE heard from outside 'Water Princess: '*hears grunts in woods* What was that? Fasha I don't know. I was expecting a werewolf because being a werewolf looks pretty awesome. '''Water Princess: And cute... buy that doesn't sound like a werewolf... grow louder and louder ...: ''UUUUGGGHHH!!!!! Fasha Meep!... should we say here -*suddenly, a bipedal werewolf emerges from the woods* Fasha Water Princess, if I die I want you to know your one of my best friends. '''Water Princess:' Thanks... But I think that it is just Steve, almost as terrifying as a zombie or a horribly gross monster. Fasha I-I don't think its steve. ???: .*Banjo is heard getting crushed* ...*Chuckles* Fasha erm... what the hell was that? Zeon's Rest ZEON: Man... just what I need... a nice rest, nothing to bother me, no problems of any kind. YOUNG BOY: Oh, yes.... no problems. Water Princess: Wait... Fasha am I globbed up or do I hear Zeon too? *goes in bathroom and takes bath* maybe you should go check it out? Fasha Your not gobbled up. Water Princess: Yeah but still you should go and check it out, and see what the growling is... is heard again and it is coming closer Steve: *comes across Water princess's blow up house* Hmmm *takes a sharp branch and pops the house* Better. -*suddenly, a bipedal werewolf emerges from the woods* ZEON: Hmm.. hmm hmm. 1 Year Later (Continuing from The Valkryie "accident") AJ: '*is hiding behind tree and looks around* *sees helicopters, vans, cop cars, and a couple of civie troops covering the entire campgrounds entry* It looks like I'm the only one who survived *has flashback* *is on Valkryie and sees bomb. After the ship is engolfed in lames I get thrown into the sea. I found land by StarSand Cove and went to look for help. I have been traveling ever since while I kept a tape recorder... for a diary.* This doesn't look good at all! *climbs tree and looks for a river* All I see... for miles... are civie troops! Fasha: * is now 13, and has longer hair and now wears a blue and white gi,walking around forest* I think I've been here before... but I'm not sure... 'Hank '*Walks around and sees WANTED, REWARD 10000, GUILTY OF NUMEROUS MURDERS, IF YOU SEE THIS MAN DO NOT ATTACK, SIMPLY ALERT THE AUTHORITIES, rips up the paper and keeps walking* Fasha: *walks in area AJ is in* hmm.... 'Hank '*Dashes to Fasha and puts a knife at her neck* It's been awhile little girl, I don't let my victims survive encounters with me, so I have to finish what I started Fasha: *kicks Hank in the crotch* 'Hank '*Unaffected* I'm wearing a cup lady, I'm not that stupid *punches Fasha on the back of the head* Fasha: *EPIC DERP* *Falls over* 'Hank *'Raises knife* Well...I didn't think it would end this quick Fasha: *gets up and ki-blasts Hanks kife* 'Hank 'So I get to beat you to death? Even better *Ki blasts Fasha* Fasha: *dodges, uses afterimage and then uses big bang attack* BIG BANG ATTACK! 'Hank '*Fires energy wave* Fasha: -_- '''AJ: '*looks at Hank and Fasha fighting* Why are two civies fighting each other? *jumps down with wave dagger in hand and kicks Fasha and Hank by tree* '''Hank '''What the hell? *Looks at AJ and seems surprised* You... '''AJ: I don't know who you are! But I can't let you leave to tell your commander my location... *hits Hank with the hilt of the wave dagger* Hank 'AGH *Holds head and pulls off bandana and goggles, revealing Jack's face with several scars, including scars that protrude from his lips to form a long eerie smile, eyes flash* I'm my own commander...AJ '''AJ: '*starts remembering* J--Jack? *civie troops see us and point their guns* Civie Troop: Hey! You two are under arrest! Come with us and there will be no pain and suffering. 'Hank '''I LOVE PAIN AND SUFFERING *Launches a kitchen knife at the trooper's throat* Civie Troop 77: *throat is slit* *can't breathe* URQZJDLIWJS!!! *falls down* Civie Troop 41: *shoots Hank and AJ* '''AJ: '*blocks bullets with dagger and jumps on tree* *then bounces off tree and slashes the troops neck* Civie Troop 41: *can't breath* *blood dripping on clothes* HUGYES *falls* 'Hank '*Shot a couple of times, pulls out a pistol and fires at the troop, first aiming for right eye, then left* 'AJ: '''I see your still a vicious asshole *throws dagger at troops head* 'Hank 'Hehe AGH *holds head in pain and eyes start fading back to their regular color slowly, drops down on knees, then looks at AJ in surprise* A-AJ? Fasha: okay, I have no idea who the hell you are or whats happening. '''AJ: '''Ugh! *kicks Hank and Fasha through tree and we get spoted by civie troops* Civie Troop 79: Hey! Stop right there! Civie Troops: *starts shooting Hank, Fasha, and AJ* Civie Troop 48: *walkie talkie rings stops shooting* Hello? Raw Rap Records? But we have 3 saiyans in the Campgrounds! More?! Ok... EVERYONE GO TO THE RAW RAP RECORDS! Leave these saiyans to rot! --- *All the Civie troops go* '''AJ: '*climbs up tree and uses binoculars to scope where the cive troops are heading* It looks like they're gone. *Thoughts: If they are going from place to place then I might just have a plan* Fasha: *flies up to tree* whatcha doing? 'AJ: '''Facha... is it? I have to make a team of saiyans to take down the civies, and their leader. Fasha: I'm in! *falls* '''AJ: '''Ok then. '''Cuco: '*Is at Campgrounds* Hmm, where to look... 'Jenny: '*looks up at tree and sees AJ* MOM! *jumps up tree and hugs AJ, which leads to both of them tumbleing down tree* 'AJ: '''Who are you? *pushes Jenny away* And what's the big idea? Are you trying to get us caught?! '''Jenny: '*looks around* It looks like I'm not the one who got you caught. 'Cuco: '''AJ, you don't remember your daughter? It's only been 1 year. *Thoughts: Maybe she's suffering form amnesia* Fasha: Maye she has amnesia, I think i did.... Also who are you? '''Cuco: '''The name's Cuco. Fasha: I'm Fasha '''Cuco: '''I know who you are... 'Hank *'Gets up without putting back on the goggles and bandana, face still revealed, looks toward AJ* Touch me again lady and I swear I-...*Seems angry, places right hand on a knife in pocket* Do you remember anything? Or are we all just strangers to you? Fasha: '¬_¬ what the hell is happening? I have amnesia, and I'm scared of this! '''Cuco: '''It's been a while, Hank, or did you forget me too? '''AJ: '*takes out Wave Dagger* I don't know who you guys are but you seem like nice people. So let me be the first to say-- *twirls Dagger* to get the hell out of here except for Fasha... she's with me. 'Cuco: '''Huh? *Looks up at the sky and puts shades on* 'Hank *'Eyes fade to Jack's regular eye color* You should know who we are AJ Fasha: *in head* AJ? I think I've heard that name before... did I know her before I had amnesia? '''Cuco: '*Still looking up* ... '''John: *walks out of nowhere with a captains umiform on and more civie troops* Looks like my battlion missed the battle... but not the sayains Fasha: O_O What the?! Cuco: 'John? John: *eyes change colorto normal blue and face softens* Cuco? Is that you? '''Cuco: '''It's been a while. You've changed... John: I guess I ha... *eyes change to red* Kill them KILL THEM NOW! Fasha: Oh crap.... *Florence and Marik run out with Civie troops chasing them* Marik: mum! Fasha: Stand behind me, okay? -shoots big bang attack at civies- BIG BANG ATTACK! John: SHEILDS UP! *civie troops put up a sheild* Giant's Voice: John, what are you doing now? Fasha: WHAT THE HELL!? John: I WILL DESTROY YOU A... *eyes turn blue * PLEASE STOP ME Fasha: Now I'm just lost. hmmm *Ki-blasts John* 'Hank '*Eyes fade from Jack's regular eye color to Hank's eye color which is black with red pupils, he then smiles eerily and puts on his goggles with red lenses and his bandana* Sure thing traitor *Launches forward at John, ramming a butcher's knife into his chest with one hand and firing a charged ki blast into his chest with the other hand right after stabbing him* Fasha: O_O '''AJ: '*kicks away Hank and Ki-Blasts him* STOP!!!! Fighting won't help! Fasha: Well it does most the time. 'Cuco: '''Jack! What the hell?! 'Hank *Drops the blood covered knife and is suddenly surrounded by a red aura, speaks in a dark, deep, angry voice* You would all protect the piece of shit traitor? Wow, I should kill you folks too... Fasha: *Does road runner impression* meep meep *Runs off quickly* Cuco: '*Angry* Go ahead, Hank, I'm right here. Do it! Try to kill me if you dare! Fasha: *in the horizon* MEEP MEEP *Runs back* I'm staying here. '''Chloe: '*is running in the campgrounds and is badly bruised* Ugh... *is carrying something in her hands* Civie Troop 104: *sees her and aims gun* 'Chloe: '''Somebody help!! 'Hank '*Stares at Cuco, then dashes away and in seconds, is in front of the civie troop aiming at Chloe, forms a axe quickly and swings it at the civie's neck* Fasha: ewww... '''Cuco: '*Goes to Chloe* Chloe! Are you okay?! Did the civies attack you?! Civie Troop 104: UGH! *stabs Hank with a hidden knife then shoots Chloe in the back* 'Chloe: '''AAHHHH!!! *drops to the floor violently* UGH! Whyy... 'Hank '*Looks at Chloe, then back at the troop and transforms into a Super Saiyan but aura still has a tint of red, throws him to the ground and engulfs him in a Full Power Energy Wave* '''Cuco: '''CHLOE! Dangit! *Goes Super Saiyan and fires blasts at a few civies* '''Chloe: '*is crawling but falls back down* *the things in her arm are crawling out of her arms* Fasha: Everyone is going Super Saiyan hmmm... *Goes ssj and ki-blasts several civie troops* 'Hank '*Walks over to Chloe and powers down, eyes become normal colors again, gives Chloe energy* 'Cuco: '*Goes to base form* ... John: *eyes keep changing from red to blue* 'Cuco: '''John are you okay?! Dangit! John: *takes off armor and sees stab wound* Been through worse *eyes go red* DIE SAYAINS *eyes change to blue* STOP *eyes go red* NEVER *eyes go blue* RAAA *eyes go red* STAY DOWN YOU! 'Hank '...*Fires a Big Bang Attack at John's face which ends in a bright blast upon impact* '''Cuco: '''HANK NO!!!!!!!!!! *smoke clears and gangnam is standing in front of John* Gangnam: *clothes are torn* I told you not to kill Hank... Not anyone but definitly not my son. John: *eyes are red* YOU'RE A FOOL *eyes turn blue* thanks Dad *eyes start changing color again '''Cuco: '''GAN! Gangnam: Sup Cuco 'Hank ...'Meh '''Cuco: '''Gan, are you alright? That had to hurt... Gangnam: Well I trained with Jack so I know his strengh so it hurt less than I thought '''Cuco: '''Jack you have to calm down your craziness is getting out of control. '''Chloe: '*is holding a wounded Abigail and Nikole* I-- I'm sorry... 'Abigail & Nikole: '''WAAAA!!! Gangnam: *hands John a tube with a liquid* Drink it now! John: *drinks it and eyes stop changing color* I owe you Dad *eats a senzu bean* (A fist punches through John's chest, the Giant pulls it out) Giant. Weak fool. Fasha: *goes back to base* Whats happening now? ( Am I the only one thats confused right now?) Giant. What's happening is simple. My name is Krayson. I'm the leader of the civilian forces. I gained control over John, and when he rebelled, I just killed him. So, now I'm going to kill you. Clear? Fasha: But why? '''AJ: '''People! Stop fighting *stands on top of a tree* We need to defeat these dickheads! Now WHOS WITH ME!!!!!!!!! Fasha: ME! 'Hank *'Looking at Abigail and Nicole nearly motionless, picks them up, then looks back at Chloe and then at Cuco, speaks in regular sadder voice* Cuco, get Chloe out of here, then meet back here with me quickly, I need to get my family to safety. Capisce? John: *eats another senzu* I never heard of you or seen you I rember what happnend and the civie corps brainwashed me. Gangnam: I have nothng to lose so cmon try and kill me Krayson *John runs to saftey '''Cuco: '*Carries Chloe* Alright. *Thoughts: So I'm guessing those are AJ and Jack's children...* Krayson. (Short laugh) Why? Why am I killing all the Saiyans in the town? It's simple really. As you know, all beings posses Ki. Saiyans, however, generate a larger amount of Ki than most species. Thus, I can harvest more Ki in the average kill, which can bring me closer to my... goal. 'Cuco: '''Goal??? Krayson. My goal... to raise the greatest demon the world has ever known. '''Cuco: '''WHAT?! Krayson. Oh, I've said too much. Soldiers, kill them. Tah-tah! (Waves slightly, then vanishes Gangnam: This is getting ridiculous, Im done with this *walks away slowly* '''Cuco: '''GANGNAM! We're in a crisis,and you're just walking away?!?! Gangnam: Why would I stay I have nothing to do here you guys hate me so you wouldnt need my help anyway. Fasha: I just thought about something, what if one of us survives, what if that one of us was then made that demons living host! Anyone gonna help me find the giant and kill it fast? '''Cuco: '*Doesn't even hear Fasha* Who gave you the big idea that we hate you Gan?! Gangnam: ... 'Cuco: '... Gangnam: I will think about Cuco. Its not likely but I will think about it. '''Bear -teleports out of no where, arms crossed and gi stained with purple blood- So, everyone's back together, eh? Fasha: HELL YEAH! Cuco: 'BEAR!!! *Notices purple blood* Wait what the hell? 'Bear It's from a certain Namekian who's life force was tied to the Dragon Balls. Cuco: 'I see... So how ya been? How did you survive the explosion? 'Bear Well, I went beserk for quite some time during explosion and wreaked havok for a few months. I managed to get myself under control, and decided to go to The Lookout to, well, you know. After that well, that's really a story for another day. Cuco: 'I see... 'Bear *sarcastic* So, I suppose we're going to sit around a campfire, make smores, and sing "Kumbaya?" Cuco: 'Nice sarcasm, have you been working on it for the past year? 'Bear Nope. You know, on second thought, I might go ahead and tell you what I did after The Lookout. Cuco: 'What? And make it quick, because we're not exactly the most loved people right now *Sweat drop* 'Bear Well, I don't remember if I told you, but I remembered I had a sister when I was growing up on Planet Vegeta. I went to go find her in my ship. I managed to find her, but it wasnt what I expec- hoped for. She'd pretty much turned into Frieza, built up her own little empire of a few dozen planets. She was overjoyed to see me but then I.... Killed her. She'd become the very monster I hated. After that, I came back to Earth, sensed all of you gathered in one place, and used Instant Transmission to teleport here. Cuco: '*Gulps* Dang... 'Bear At least I delt with it. Haven't had a psychotic break since then, either. Cuco: 'Well that's great. Too bad I can't say the same for Jack... 'Bear Yeah, I noticed. We'll deal with him if it becomes necessary. Cuco: 'I don't want to kill him, though... 'Bear He's more Hank that Jack now. He might be able to be saved, but I bet we'd need to use the Dragon Balls at this point, and we'd have to go all the way to Namek for those now. Cuco: 'Wait-wait-wait-wait-wait-wait-wait... WHAT? 'Bear I said we'd have to go all the way to Namek for the Dragon Balls now. I killed the Guradian Of Earth up at The Lookout, so the Earth's Dragon Balls turned to stone. Cuco: '... WHAT THE...!!! *Curses at Bear for minutes* *Calms down* WHY?! *Breathing heavily* 'Bear So that the humans couldn't just wish us all away and make any effort of survival we've made irrelevant. Cuco: '*Figgiting* sadjmshshjbashjbhjdbazj *Body shakes wildly* 'Bear We can still go to Namek to wish Lau back after the war is over, you know. 'Cuco: '*Still figgiting* Still----All--- the way---In Namek?!?! *Mouth foams and falls on the floor and shaked violently* Fasha: Namek doesn't seem that far, also can I come?